Epifanía
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: El reinicio del universo comenzó por colapsar su mente. ¿Qué soy? ¿Quién soy? Trataba de hallar respuesta... pocas había.


**Nota del autor: Oh... 100 fanfics... nunca creí llegar a esta meta, se siente distinto... existen una mezcla de emociones diversas que me obligan a llorar mientras hago esto. Debería sentirme feliz, tendría que estar emocionado por lograrlo... pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste... como si algún maldito ejerciera presión contra mi estómago y, estoy aquí oprimiendo el deseo de vomitar... ¡No es que nunca me importara todo lo que he hecho aquí!... sino que hay cierta melancolía en mi mente que no me permite experimentar esa felicidad a la que hace cuatro años de ingresar aquí anhelaba, creería que sería el día más feliz de mi vida pero, veo al pasado y me pongo a llorar... me desplomo.**

 **La vida también muy hija de perra, me hace llegar a esta cifra cerca de mi cumpleaños que a veces ni he esperado.**

 **Pero no puedo despotricar de aquellos seres humanos que me formaron, que le dieron a Hakendo Mitsuronairi motivos para seguir aquí.**

 **Siletek: Agradezco de todo corazón que hayas sido mi beta, de esas pocas personas que siguen aquí y, que invirtieron de su valioso tiempo en ilustrarme, en enseñarme a ver lo correcto y lo incorrecto de mis acciones, en cómo expresarme con las palabras, a que cada vez que quisiera escribir algo, cerrara los ojos, que apreciara el ambiente, el sonido, los rostros de las víctimas de mis relatos... Yo creo... estoy completamente seguro que sin ti no estaría hoy poniendo esta nota, si tú me hubieras abandonado aquella vez en noviembre porque, tenías todo el derecho de... este usuario hubiera dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo.**

 **¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí que te motivó a ayudarme a pesar de esas cosas horribles que tanto te dije?**

 **Lo aprecio mucho, no existen palabras para expresar cómo me siento ahora.**

 **Acero: El hombre del que cuyas historias me atraparon, el sujeto de mentalidad abierta que no se cierra ante nada y no le teme a lo que sus palabras repletas de verdad en cada letra provoquen. Fue gracias a ti que hoy me encuentro aquí, ver cómo escribías, de cómo usabas los signos, tu ortografía perfecta fue una de las bases por las que llegué a mejorar mi comprensión lectora, era un asco en muchos aspectos hasta que empecé a ver las cosas de un modo distinto. Te agradezco muchísimo por haberme ayudado cuando te lo pedí, cuando tus palabras fueron certeras, cuando tuviste tiempo para mí cuando recurría a tu ayuda, gracias.**

 **Jonás: Aunque ese hombre que conocí se haya desvanecido y que muchas cosas cambiaron de él, sigues siendo ese autor motivado que conocí hace años. Tus historias, la energía que brotaban de ella aún permanecen. No importa si tengo que esperar otros dos años más o incluso meses en otro proyecto tuyo, cuando el momento llegue, lo releeré y releeré hasta cansarme y esperar ansioso un trabajo de tu parte.**

 **Alejandro: ¡Oye tú! Sigo recordando la forma tan curiosa en que te conocí, por obviar razones no la diré porque, ya sabes, no quiero causarte algún problema o en su caso que cierta mierda de gente empiece a decir estupideces a raíz de ello. Eres un excelente escritor, con tu narración me hiciste reflexionar, mucho, muchito, muchísimo. ¡Un montón! Gracias.**

 **También agradezco a todas esas personas que han dado de su tiempo en leer mis escritos, aquellos que incluso me han agregado como su autor favorito o a seguir, me es grato saber que los proyectos que les estoy ofreciendo son de su agrado.**

 **Vamos a por más, que apenas es sólo el comienzo :)**

* * *

Nunca creyó en la idea alocada de los "viajes en el tiempo", ni mucho menos de recuerdos de una vida pasada. Le sonaba a una idea rebuscada y usada por alguien que... a su vez tampoco es que tuviera tantas en mente. Se sentía usado, como si fuera algún tipo de títere, moldeado al antojo de su creador, quizás creadores... Bueno, tenía que saber si para empezar tenía uno que no fueran sus padres mediante la unión carnal.

Una vez Kurtis Stryker se fue a dormir, tuvo cuatro sueños distintos que destacaron de entre todos:

Se volvían tan reales que, parecía que eran fragmentos de su existencia esparcidos en algún rincón de su mente, de su verdadero yo.

* * *

En la primera noche había soñado con que él era el íntimo compañero de Sonya Blade, además de que Stryker no era blanco, su piel era morena. No le incomodaba, al contrario, le parecía interesante que dentro de aquella extraña realidad se pareciera mucho a Jax, como si de un momento a otro fuera un plan desechado para algún personaje de película o videojuego.

Vio sucesos extraños en él, metido en una isla desierta donde tenían que matarse entre sí para ganar un torneo, justo cuando lo iban a matar luego de verse envuelto en una feroz batalla... despertó, sudaba bastante, se sentía tan real, como si su alma de pronto se transportara a otra realidad o quisiera reiniciarlo todo para darle una segunda oportunidad.

Una vez le comento a Jackson Briggs de su sueño, Jax, el hombre brazos de metal, le dijo que había soñado lo mismo, sólo que él era blanco, y se llamaba tal cual: Jackson Briggs, con Kurtis fue algo parecido, seguía llamándose Kurtis Stryker pero se veía en el cuerpo de su compañero. Terminaron ese día yendo a un bar local a beber unas cervezas.

* * *

En la segunda noche había soñado que él era un oficial de policía como cualquier otro de la ciudad de New York, se veía así mismo en un escenario a finales de los ochentas, lo deducía por su forma tan curiosa de vestir que lo hacía ver tan poco casual, de hecho se veía muy informal. En él igualmente había participado en un torneo para salvaguardar la vida de la humanidad, muy descabellado todo, nombrando a un tal "Raiden", quien parecía ser un "dios" que de pronto quería ayudar a una raza a punto de extinguirse.

Ése sí pareció como si fuera una vida alterna pues, Stryker sobrevivió a la "Invasión de Shao Kahn", o al menos así recordó que se llamaba el terrible emperador que amenazó a la tierra con conquistarla y destruirla si se oponía a su mandato. Después de eso trabajó en soledad yendo a lugares que bautizó como Reinos del Orden o el Mundo Exterior, tratando de encontrar pistas que pudieran saciar su hambre de justicia. Era un sujeto que casi nadie conocía, en algún punto se unió a ciertas fuerzas especiales que lo obligaron a dejar la gorra hacia atrás y las camisas celestes apretadas con pantalones de mezclilla y botas por un traje más adecuado a la actualidad.

Se tiñó el cabello de rubio y tenía lentes.

Stryker recordó haber participado en un evento llamado "Armagedón", mismo en el cual nuevamente había sido asesinado por un terrible brujo, no recordaba su nombre porque fue de los fragmentos que su mente olvidó luego de despertar.

* * *

La tercer noche fue la peor, en ella no era un policía común, era el Sargento Kurtis Stryker, aquél que salvó a un autobús repleto de explosivos y la captura de un grupo terrorista él solo.

Lo denominaron como el "Super Policía", porque formaba un equipo SWAT completo, era la armada de un solo hombre.

Se volvió a repetir la misma historia que en su anterior sueño, una invasión, un emperador violento tratando de conquistar la tierra y, un inminente final terminando por ser asesinado por una mujer de largo cabello blanco, le habían roto la garganta, esa mujer la abrió con su mano y ahí quedó el policía.

Pero no acabó ahí.

Su alma descendió al infierno donde pasó lustros entre la candente lava que ofrecía el paradisíaco lugar.

Una vez más Stryker volvió a un cuerpo, pestañeó y se encontró en su habitación mirando al techo de madera.

* * *

Hubo una cuarta noche donde soñó que era un detective, no un policía y, tan arduo era su trabajo que se veía a sí mismo siendo reproducido en una "serie de televisión" a través de una pantalla por un apuesto actor.

* * *

Le parecía extraño, no sólo eso a él le sucedía, lo habló con Kabal, su mejor amigo, le dijo que también soñó cosas, aunque fueron sólo dos:

El primero era un terrible criminal, incluso dijo que había enfrentado a Kurtis en una pirámide y, segundos después había muerto.

En el segundo dijo que era un terrible criminal también, pero en esa ocasión conoció a Kurtis justo a tiempo y pronto se hicieron mejores amigos, casi hermanos hasta que finalmente ambos murieron y, por un pestañeo, llegó a su "realidad".

Kurtis Stryker no entendía qué sucedía, temía de que tuviera por cuarta vez un sueño y, que ése fuera una pesadilla, no fuera la realidad.

Se dirigió a su ordenador al caer la noche para encontrar respuestas, quería saber qué causaba que su cerebro actuara así. Sin querer pulsó la tecla "f", y lo llevó a una página llamada Fanfiction, nunca la había visto, ni siquiera recordaba haberla buscado antes.

Entró, encontrando un sitio que parecía un lugar donde mucha gente iba y escribía historias, se topó con una categoría llamada "Mortal Kombat", un videojuego de peleas del que poco se había escuchado hablar.

Vio distintas historias del sitio, una llamada "Un Destino Diferente", otra llamada "Yo soy el único dios" que al clickearla se dio cuenta que el autor la había borrado, así mismo se dio cuenta de algo curioso: Todos eran relatos de él, habían algunos escritos para Sonya, Jax, Kabal e incluso el criminal más buscado de ese momento: Kano.

Kurtis entonces se levantó de la silla y fue al baño a vomitar.

—¿Quién es Sonya? ¿Quiénes son esas personas? —Preguntaba al vomitar bilis de su boca. —¿Por qué recuerdo gente que no existe?

Dedujo que no existían porque era una página con trabajos de personajes ficticios.

Entonces buscó curioso su nombre... "Kurtis Stryker"... ahí estaba.

Cada relato lo describía a la perfección. Su personalidad, sus gustos, disgustos, absolutamente todo. Era como si lo hubieran espiado toda su vida y supieran cada aspecto de su vida.

—¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¿QUIÉN SOY YO? ¿QUÉ SOY YO? —A puño cerrado golpeó la pantalla de su ordenador y tomó el equipo y lo lanzó. —¿QUIÉNES SON ESAS PERSONAS QUE RECUERDO Y NO CONOZCO? ¿QUÉ SON ESAS MEMORIAS?

Y de repente empezó a notar que poco a poco se abrían paso imágenes de la gente que compartió momentos de sus vidas. Vio a todas esas personas, se dio cuenta que eran memorias de hechos que SÍ sucedieron, pero un bucle causado por un hombre malo obligaba que todo se reiniciara.

—¡BASTA! ¡NO QUIERO QUE SIGA! ¡PARA POR FAVOR! —Dijo a la nada, ¿qué parte de su vida fue real y qué no? ¿todo fue real o una mentira? ¿cuál era su propósito de existir?

Lloraba a gritos, su mente se hizo pedazos, quería salir de ahí como fuera posible.

Pero no podía.

Ése era su castigo por ser tan buena gente.

Por ser... él, cuya existencia se dio en una realidad distinta.

El mundo colapsó a su alrededor, las paredes, la gente, la luz, no existía nada, pero a la vez existía todo.

Tomó su pistola y se suicidó en el momento justo.

* * *

Kurtis Stryker se había levantado exaltado de su cama, caýó al suelo, su cabeza dolía.

Miraba a la pantalla, se preguntaba quién estaba leyendo ésto, si lo hacía con su mente, o en voz alta, si se hizo una imagen mental de él viendo al frente o no.

Pronto Stryker se dio cuenta que hubo un quinto reinicio, al menos estaría preparado para el sexto.

Mientras pedía al público, a quien fuera que estuviera usándolo en sus trabajos que fueran amables con él.

Él no nos conocía.

Pero nosotros a él sí.

Se alistó, se puso una camisa aguamarina, unos pantalones negros y botas del mismo color. Volvió a ser policía, siempre lo fue.

Tenía miedo de volver a teclear una f en su navegador.

Se preguntó que ocasionó esa ruptura de la cuarta pared, quizás le enseñaría a Kabal su gran descubrimiento.

Quizás...

* * *

 **Leí por ahí que la nueva película de MK era un Remake de todo MK, supongo que... ¿Otro reinicio de universo? ¿Es en serio? Tengo miedo :(.**

 **Bueno, esto ha sido el fic número 100, espero lo hayan disfrutado y hayan podido liberar a los personajes de una terrible epifanía... Pronto tienen que darse cuenta quiénes son.**

 **El sentimiento de que está por ocurrir se hace cada vez más fuerte.**


End file.
